


Zadusme se pocity

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Sam
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas je zamilovaný, Dean se snaží vymyslet, jak o jejich vztahu říct Samovi, aniž by to musel doopravdy <i>říct</i>, a Sam je totálně slepý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zadusme se pocity

Dean vždycky nesnášel povídání o citech. 

Vážně. Nesnášel to už jako kluk, a docela určitě se mu nechtělo přemýšlet nad tím, čím to je, i když kdyby měl být k sobě opravdu upřímný, pak ano, rozhodně to souviselo s tátou a s tou jeho pošahaně (protože i Dean sakra věděl, že tavení stříbra na kulky, abyste mohli zabít vlkodlaka, není zrovna ideální způsob výchovy) vojenskou výchovou, kterou měl, protože city, natožpak _mluvení o citech_ , rozptylovaly a odváděly pozornost a on by se pak možná nemohl soustředit na svoje ostatní úkoly, včetně toho nejdůležitějšího. 

_Dávej pozor na Sammyho. Vždycky dávej pozor na Sammyho._

Jenže teď už byl Sammy velký (a nejspíš by se zbláznil, kdyby věděl, že o něm Dean stále uvažuje jako o malém bráškovi Sammym), zatraceně, strávil kdoví jak dlouhou dobu v pekle, kam vlezl, v podstatě dobrovolně, aby zachránil svět, byl dospělý a rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby na něj ještě někdo dával pozor, protože se o sebe dokázal docela dobře postarat sám, táta byl už roky po smrti a Dean stejně pořád nebyl schopný opravdu mluvit o citech. 

A ano, Sam ho na jeho neochotu rozebírat city upozorňoval stokrát, ne, milionkrát, někdy pobaveně, někdy starostlivě a občas naštvaně, ale proč by to sakra mělo znamenat, že to pomůže? 

Jo, bylo hezké vědět, že pokud by se jednou čirou náhodou rozhodl sednout si a vylít si někomu srdíčko, Sam tam bude, aby si ho vyslechl, možná se mu pokusil i poradit, a pak mu pomohl do koupelny, až se Deanovo tělo vzbouří a vyhodí všechen ten alkohol (protože Dean Winchester si srdíčko nevylévá, natož pak za střízliva), odtáhl ho do postele a ráno po něm se skoro škodolibým smíchem hodil aspirin. 

Bylo hezké vědět, že má někoho, komu se může svěřit, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že to udělá. 

I když teď k tomu měl zatraceně dobrý důvod. 

Cas na něj začínal být skoro naštvaný a to poslední, co Dean chtěl, bylo mít na krku božího anděla, vycvičeného zabíjet – a to dost bolestivě, pokud to vyžadovaly okolnosti – který je na vás naštvaný. Tím spíš, pokud ho neštve něco obecného, jako vaše existence, způsob, jakým zpíváte zároveň s hudbou, když dlouho jedete autem, nebo to, že jste málem řekli ano jeho kreténskému bratříčkovi Michaelovi a skoro tak pomohli zničit svět. Ne, že by reakce na všechny tyhle věci nebyla sama o sobě dost zlá. 

Cas, naštvaný na vás konkrétně, kvůli něčemu, co jste udělali, nebo neudělali, to záleželo na úhlu pohledu, jemu _osobně_ , to bylo mnohem, mnohem horší. 

A Dean o tom něco věděl. 

Nebylo to tak, že by mu Cas ubližoval. To vůbec ne, bohužel, protože Dean byl přesvědčený, že to by snesl daleko líp. To, co Castiel dělal, bylo horší, to, jak málo s ním mluvil, významně se na něj díval a celkově ho zahrnoval projevy takové té příšerné věci, co se jí tak eufemisticky říká _tichá domácnost_. Bylo to skoro k nesnesení. 

Přitom vlastně zase o tolik nešlo. Tedy, jak se na to člověk díval. 

To, že Dean byl už nějakou dobu ve vztahu, dost vážném a rozhodně intimním vztahu, se svým andělem, to bylo hodně důležité (i když, apokalypsa, a tohle všechno), samozřejmě. 

To, že měl problémy říct o tom Samovi, svému teď už vlastně jedinému příbuznému… No. 

Kdo by mu to mohl vyčítat? 

Chtěl, aby to Sam věděl, jen… Fajn, dobře, Dean byl jako malé děcko, co se týkalo citů, trochu opožděný, emocionálně zaražený někde kolem pěti let, v té fázi, kdy děti odmítají mluvit o čemkoli, o čem mají pocit, že je to jen jejich věc. Tak prostě nikdy nemluvil o citech a představa toho, že by s tím měl začít teď, byla asi stejně děsivá jako trhání nehtů. No a co. 

Byl ochotný udělat prakticky cokoli, jen aby si s bratrem nemusel doopravdy sednout a naplno mu říct, že s Casem spí, protože Sam by ho zahrnul otázkami – protože Sam má vždycky v rukávu milion otázek – a myslel by si, že Cas není první chlap, se kterým Dean něco má (No, to sice nebyl, ale proč něco takového vytahovat? Cas byl první, na kom záleželo, to bylo důležité.), a kruci, sednout si se Samem a svěřovat se mu? 

Ani za nic. 

A tak dělal všechno, aby dal Samovi najevo, že si někoho našel – a koho – aniž mu to musel doopravdy a naplno říct. Sam byl chytrý, občas až příliš chytrý pro své vlastní dobro. Dean věděl, že se nakonec chytí. 

Nechytil. Dean zkusil všechno. Přestal nadávat, když se Cas zjevil těsně vedle něj (nebo hned před ním nebo za ním), přestal si bránit svůj osobní prostor a sám se aktivně cpal do toho Casova, hlavně před Samem, volal ho i k případům, kdy jeho pomoc nepotřebovali, a Cas pak zůstával na pivo a pokec, zírali na sebe ještě víc než kdykoli, jednou nebo dvakrát chytil Case za ruku, nebo se dotkl jeho vlasů, Dean přestal flirtovat se servírkami a zašel dokonce tak daleko, že se jednou tak nějak _přeřekl_ a nazval Case malým andílkem, to všechno v naivní naději, že si Sam všimne, a pochopí a vezme Deanův vztah jako fakt, a nebude mít potřebu to nějak dál rozebírat. 

Nic. Sam zůstával slepý, hluchý a _natvrdlý_ a vážně, jak si lidi vůbec mohli myslet, že _Sam_ je z nich dvou ten všímavější?! 

„Same?“ zeptal se bratra jednou večer. Bylo už, no, ne přímo pozdě, ale rozhodně dost pozdě na to, aby třeba ještě někam šli. Doba akorát tak na to, aby si šli lehnout a pořádně se vyspali, než zítra vyrazí na lov, možná si tak ještě mohli dát jedno nebo dvě piva a až potom jít spát. 

Sam sotva zvedl hlavu od monitoru počítače, ale přikývl, že vnímá. 

Dean protočil oči. Možná by to i tak mohl zkusit? Třeba Sam pochopí, když mu zkusí naznačit –? „Já jen, že se Cas možná staví.“ 

Moc pozdě na nějakou akci, dokonce i na alkohol, akorát včas na to, aby si vlezli do postele a pokusili se usnout. No tak, to přece musí Samovi dojít, nebo ne? 

„Fajn,“ zabrblal Sam tlumeně, aniž mu věnoval pozornost. 

Tak možná ne. 

Dean si promnul oči. Tohle snad ani nebylo možné, Sam nemohl být tak nevšímavý, vždycky měl něco jako šestý smysl, co se týkalo Deana, hlavně pokud to nějak souviselo s jeho milostným životem. Z nějakého důvodu vždycky přesně věděl, kdy má zůstat celou noc venku, aby Deana náhodou nevyrušil, když byl s některou ze svých známostí na jednu noc, protože prý nechtěl Deana nikdy vidět v podobné situaci a mít doživotní následky, dokonce používal všechna ta dlouhá slova jako _posttraumatický stresový syndrom_.

Bylo to, jako by měl Sam na tohle vyvinutý instinkt, který teď nějakým řízením osudu přestal fungovat. Možná Sam ten hlasitý křik svého podvědomí jenom úspěšně ignoroval. 

Takže s ním nakonec bude opravdu muset mluvit? Vážně _mluvit_? _Víš, Sammy, nerad ti to říkám, protože ti do toho, s kým spím, v podstatě nic není, ale jsi můj oblíbený bratr a asi by bylo fajn, kdybys věděl, že tak nějak chodím s Castielem_ mluvit? 

Dean se kousnul do rtu a zhluboka se nadechl. Tohle bude prostě _příšerné_. „Víš, Sammy –“ zarazil se uprostřed věty a zoufale se kolem sebe rozhlédl, jestli náhodou někde nebude někdo, kdo by mu pomohl. 

Sam jen trhnul ramenem, ale ani se na něj nepodíval, pohled pořád upřený na ten zatracený počítač. 

Proč mu sakra nemohl trochu pomoct?! 

„Musím ti něco říct.“ 

Sam nepřítomně pokýval hlavou. „Hmm?“ 

„No –“ Dean si dlouze povzdychl. Zřejmě bude opravdu muset mluvit. Oh, bože. Prsty si pročísl vlasy a poposedl si, narovnal záda a ramena, aby vypadal větší, pak se za tu myšlenku skoro zastyděl. Proč by sakra měl potřebovat vypadat větší? „Víš, chtěl jsem ti říct, že – no, vlastně –“ 

Přejel si rukama po obličeji. 

Sam konečně zvedl hlavu, zamračený. „O co jde, Deane?“ 

Dean se poškrábal vzadu za krkem. „Ehm…“

Sam zvedl obočí a pokojem se rozlehl tlumený zvuk křídel, jak se objevil Cas, těsně vedle Deana, tak blízko, že se ho skoro dotýkal (a Dean se ani nelekl, tolikrát už se to stalo). „Zdravím, Deane. Same.“ 

Sam na něj kývl, a pak se zase zadíval na Deana, tentokrát mu ale věnoval veškerou svoji pozornost. „Tak co se stalo?“ 

Dean naprázdno otevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo, jen hodil bezradným pohledem po Casovi. 

„Oh, proboha,“ zamumlal Cas tiše a nevěřícně potřásl hlavou, a potom vzal Deanovu tvář do dlaní, naklonil se k němu a políbil ho. _Oh_. Dean vydechl a bez uvažování polibek prohloubil a opětoval, prsty jedné ruky v Casových vlasech, protože tohle byl Cas a Dean miloval Case a Cas právě udělal takovou tu malinkou věc, co vždycky dělával jazykem – 

Dean zaslechl podivný zvuk a neochotně ukončil polibek. 

Sam na ně nevěřícně zíral, oči vykulené a pusu pootevřenou a Dean si uvědomil, že ten zvláštní zvuk, co je předtím vyrušil, pocházel od Sama a bylo to něco mezi zakašláním a šokovaným zalapáním po dechu. Dean se kousl do rtu (a snad ještě nikdy si tak moc neuvědomoval, že Cas nesundal ruku z jeho ramene) a Sam něco zaskuhral, zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a zakryl si oči. 

„Přede mnou ne, ježiši,“ zaskučel hlasitě. „Přede mnou ne!“ 

Na druhou stranu, tohle by mohlo taky fungovat. 


End file.
